It is well-known that infertility is a subject which has been of great interest and concern within the medical community. This is so, in part, because it is known that infertility may result for several reasons. For example, the male and female gametes may have different antibodies which prevent fertilization. Further, it may happen that the male has a low sperm count or that the female gamete is not capable of being fertilized. There may also be mechanical factors involved. For instance, if the fallopian tubes of the female have been impaired by a disorder or have been somehow blocked, such as by a tubal ligation, it will be necessary to deposit a fertilized egg directly into the uterus, rather than the fallopian tube, before there can be any possibility of gestation.
Numerous procedures have been suggested to accomplish the intrafallopian transfer of zygotes or gametes. One of the more widely used and well-known medical procedures is laparoscopy. For laparoscopy, the fertilized egg is implanted in the distal third portion of the fallopian tube via a surgical procedure which requires an incision in the abdominal wall of the female. A syringe-like device is then inserted through the incision to deposit a fertilized egg at the desired site within the fallopian tube. Laparoscopy, however, is a surgical operation with potential complications. For example, if the required surgical incision is not properly closed, the healing process may be unnecessarily prolonged. Moreover, as with any surgical procedure requiring operative incisions, a mandatory recuperation period in the hospital is required. Also, as with other surgical procedures requiring operative incisions, there is relatively a greater risk of infection than with medical procedures that do not require operative incisions.
It is known, however, that access into body passageways need not necessarily require surgical operative incisions and, instead, may be accomplished using catheters. Indeed, catheter technology has developed markedly in several areas of medical technology. Specifically, catheters are frequently used in cardiology. As an example, for transluminal coronary angioplasty, catheters are inserted into the cardiovascular system in order to remodel a blockage or obstruction in the artery. Indeed, such a catheter is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,240 to Samson et al. for an invention entitled "Catheter Having Encapsulated Tip Marker". In accordance with the Samson et al. disclosure, a catheter is inserted into the coronary artery over a prepositioned guide wire until an inflatable balloon is positioned across the lesion to be compromised. In another application, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,800, which issued to Vilasi for an invention entitled "Device for Insertion into a Body Opening" discloses a catheter-like device which is an essentially hollow tube which is useful as endotracheal tubes, bronchoscope, vascular and cervical dilators and the like. Although these and other devices are exemplary of catheters and their varied uses, none of these devices are intended to deal with the problems associated with infertility. Further, they do not suggest the use of a catheter for depositing living matter into a body passageway for subsequent gestation. Importantly, the present invention recognizes a catheter can be used for delivering zygotes into the fallopian tubes of a female mammal without requiring operative incisions.
For the specific application wherein the catheter is to be used for the transfer of biological samples, living tissue, or pharmaceutical compositions into the fallopian tube of a female, there are additional factors to be addressed which deserve special consideration. First, there is the need to keep the catheter as small as possible. This is particularly important when a guide wire is to be used for proper insertion and positioning of the catheter in a fallopian tube. Second, in view of the miniaturization requirement, there is also a need to facilitate positioning of the distal end of the catheter with matter to be transferred. Alignment of the catheter with the matter is necessary for aspiration of the matter into the collection chamber of the transfer catheter. And third, the smallness of a dual lumen catheter establishes a need to minimize the possibility that undesired capillary action may inadvertently draw the matter to be transferred into the guide wire lumen rather than into the collection chamber of the transfer lumen.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a catheter for introducing living matter into a body passageway. Another object of the present invention is to provide a delivery catheter that can accomplish intrafallopian transfer of zygotes on an outpatient basis. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a catheter which can accomplish intrafallopian transfer of zygotes through direct access of the catheter to the fallopian tube through a body orifice. Another object of the present invention is to provide a transfer catheter which allows the port of its collection chamber to be positioned in a manner which facilitates the aspiration of matter into the collection chamber of the catheter. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a delivery catheter which reduces fluid friction forces in the transfer lumen of the catheter during aspiration and expulsion of matter from the collection chamber and which minimizes unwanted capillary action into the guide wire lumen of the catheter during aspiration. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a delivery catheter that is relatively easy to operate, relatively simple to manufacture and comparatively cost-effective for its intended purposes.